


罰ゲーム: A Nameless Flower

by BBnibini



Series: Hamartia [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Fluff, Inspired by Flower Song (Hanatan), Internalised Racism, MC is female...the rest are spoilers but it would make sense as you read on, Mentions of War, Other, Pen Pals, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, letter writing, storge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBnibini/pseuds/BBnibini
Summary: An empty man will never be capable of love. Heaven's prophecy is inescapable, and so is his fate.
Relationships: Author (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Main Character (Familial), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mentions of Author/Reader
Series: Hamartia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784116
Kudos: 11





	罰ゲーム: A Nameless Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Please read [this post ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/69741591)for an explanation of this early release. 

> **SNEAK PEEK**
> 
> "Nathan, are you still looking for that precious person in your heart?"
> 
> "Yes..."
> 
> "Then, uhm...I hope you'll find them someday and be happy!"
> 
> "Hana..."
> 
> Little did she know, in that snowy day when all was crisp and clean, that the person in his heart could never be found--it had been her, or at least an amalgamation of that person that manifested in her--a vessel for her all-seeing eyes. The tragic protagonist in another person's story whom he inadvertently forced himself into. He had no place there, even in her seemingly bottomless eyes, black as ink, her heart inscribed in its scrolls filled with heartfelt poems and stories containing her hopes and dreams--like how she had always been part of that world, he always had nowhere else to go. Where would he go, now that the world he'd once known was gone?
> 
> Perhaps the only solace he could find in his endless journey is the fact that she will never remember him--not of the promises he had broken, or of the bloodlust in his eyes--blind from the truth that had been glaringly obvious all along--he had not loved her truly until he loved her entirely. And now that a part of her died and lived on in his regrets, the remnants of his conscience could never allow himself to love again. To love her, or even breathe the same air as her.
> 
> This was his punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Date written: July 7, 2020


End file.
